The Song
by jioplip
Summary: It was over. That was the only thought in Links mind as he lay there, the only one who could save them, but how could he? He himself was to be the vessel of that destruction if he did not regain control of his body.


**The Song**

It was over.

That was the only thought in Links mind as he lay there, the only one who could save them, but how could he? He himself was to be the vessel of that destruction if he did not regain control of his body. The one in control was known as the fierce deity, an incredibly powerful being, he could match even the power of the great evil Majora. He could also match it's evil with his own, Link did not know what the origins of this evil demigod were, however he did know that he had been imprisoned in a mask, like the spirit known as Majora.

And Link ignorant to the true power of the mask, had placed it on, Majoras last plan for the destruction of Termina. It knew that Link would destroy it, so Link was given the mask, and upon placing it on, to win the fight, but he did not know that it would take over his mind, the transformation was painful, they always were, but this time it was worse, he grew 8-feet tall, gained amazing physical strength, tremendous magical ability, magic armour, and a huge sword that, itself had the ability to send forth beams of unholy energy to destroy the opponent.

The battle was going well for the Deity, both against Majora, and the inner struggle against Link. Link reflected on his adventures in Termina, on the masks, that were more than masks, they each represented something special.

The Deku Mask, The first mask Link obtained in termina, this was created by a curse, placed both on link, and a Deku Scrub boy, the boy would ever remain a mere tree, crying it's sorrow out to the world. While Link was saved from eternity as a deku, from the Happy Mask Salesman.

That strange man, who taught him the Song Of Healing, that song had allowed him to heal the souls of the dead and dying. That mystical song, something about it made Link think.

The masks he has collected from the people he helped.

Keaton Mask, from the curiosity shop owner.

Couples Mask, from Kafei and Anju.

Captains Hat, from Skull Keeta.

The song.... The Goron Mask, that mask contains the Memories, and the body of the great Darmani, whose soul he healed.

The Zora Mask, the mask that is all that remains of the great warrior and musicion, Mikau.

The Gibdo Mask, when he healed the man who, himself was becoming a gibdo, he recieved that mask.

The song....That's It!

Link got up, and took out the Ocarina Of Time, that mystical instrument that gave power to special melodies, and he played the Song Of Healing.

At that moment, the Deity struck the final blow against Majora, when suddenly, he felt his rage melt away. From deep inside his soul he could feel a calming force and slowly, the control slipped away.

Link woke up in Termina field, the Skull Kid had passed out, and so had Tatl and her brother Tael. Link walked a little way away, seeing Epona not far off, he mounted her, and rode to the town, he passed no-one as he went to the base of the clock tower, there, he found him, that smile ever-frozen on his face. Link gave him the mask he had asked Link to get, Majoras, but he didn't want the other mask Link proffered him, the Fierce Deities.

The strange man left, Link never saw him again, but Link was _always_ weighted down by that mask, that mask that he didn't want to leave behind, Link, in the deepest dark of his soul, wanted that evil power for his own, he lusted after it.

It was that power that killed him, he never returned to his homeland, he never saw his friends again, and he wasn't there to defend Hyrule when it needed him, instead he became a horrific statue, the mask forever embedded into the face of the marble, and he was stuck between being Link, the corrupted hero and the Fierce Deity, that nameless demon, that would eventually break from the seal of its mask, for the power of the hero would help him do it, as they were intertwined until that day.

And forever after.

* * *

**A/N: I intend to make a story with this one-shot as it's base, so look forward to that.**


End file.
